


Bad Reputation.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship(s), Stiles tiene una mala reputación, Un poco de Stackson (al menos por parte de Jackson), sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: — ¿Así se siente un corazón roto? — murmuró.— ¿Cómo un vacío en el estómago, una basura en el ojo y un extraño dolor en el pecho?  Sí, justo así se siente una desilusión amorosa.-----------------— ¿A tu infierno personal? El amor también consiste en dejar que te salven ¿lo sabías?





	Bad Reputation.

Es curioso cómo da vueltas la vida. De ser la persona menos conocida en el colegio pasó a ser el más popular y querido por todos. Si le puedes decir querido a lamer el suelo que pisa y vanagloriarse de ser su cita del momento.   
Porque eso era lo único que tenía: momentos. No había nada ni nadie que le otorgara algo que durara más que eso.   
Y él creía que eso era ser querido.   
Creía que el sexo le abriría las puertas y arreglaría sus problemas de autoestima. 

+++

Pedirle una cita a Lydia Martin fue sencillo, y terminó de la manera que más le gustaba. Con una buena noche de placer y los dos gozando en la cama. Mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento Stiles soltó la pregunta que llevaba atormentándolo desde hace un mes.   
—¿Tendrías una relación conmigo? —Stiles estaba increíblemente nervioso, Lydia era la primera persona que le gustaba para ser más que solo sexo, aunque no lo demostrara.  
— No eres material para ser mi novio— la pelirroja se levantó y comenzó a vestirse— tu reputación te precede Stiles y debo decir que no quedé decepcionada.   
El castaño hundió más su cabeza en la almohada y pensó en si ese vacío que sentía era por un corazón roto. Comenzó a enumerar mentalmente a sus amigos para ver a quien llamar y contarle el fatídico final de su caliente noche.   
Para cuando colgó por octava vez y todas las llamadas terminaron en lo mismo él se encontraba demasiado desanimado.   
—Es solo sexo Stiles, déjalo así.   
—Lydia se acuesta con lo tenga en frente, son demasiado parecidos ¿realmente crees que funcione?  
Ellos no entendían que él quería algo más. No solo sexo. 

+++

Aún en contra de lo que su instinto decía le pidió a Lydia una oportunidad, en medio de la escuela, a la mitad de las clases.   
—Te has acostado con media comunidad estudiantil ¿de verdad esperas que esté contigo con la cantidad de personas que tienes detrás? Te has ganado a pulso el apodo de dios del sexo y es justo por eso que no te quiero. Solo sirves para un par de polvos y nada más.   
Ahí, en medio de la escuela, Stiles se quedó con el ramo de rosas en una mano y su corazón lastimado en la otra. Se había formado un círculo de alumnos a su alrededor, observando lo que sería la propuesta del año, porque ¡Vamos! el dios del sexo por fin quería a alguien.   
Pero ese alguien no lo quería a él.   
Su mirada se topó con un par de ojos, que a la distancia parecían ser verdes, pero que lo miraban con compasión. Casi como si él también supiera lo que estaba sintiendo. Derek Hale. Lo conocía porque un tiempo se acostó con su hermana Laura, la chica estaba súper pillada por él y tenían el acuerdo de solo follar cuando Stiles tuviera ganas. Durante un tiempo les funcionó, hasta que ella le confesó sus sentimientos y él terminó su acuerdo. La rechazó lo mejor que pudo. Podía ser un idiota, pero jamás un patán. Él no jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas, aunque los demás lo hicieran con los suyos. Algo que tuvo que descubrir de forma dolorosa.   
Stiles pensó que gracias a que no se burló de Laura el moreno nunca le partió la cara (porque tenía el físico y la fuerza para hacerlo) y era esa la razón de su mirada. Stiles podía ser el capitán del equipo de Lacrosse y natación, pero en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Derek perdería de la peor manera.   
Jackson, para su sorpresa, fue el único que se acercó, le puso una mano en el hombro y lo hizo dirigirse al estacionamiento. Jackson, el niño pijo y egoísta fue el único que lo acompañó en ese momento.   
—Encontrarás a alguien Stiles— fue lo que susurró el rubio mientras lo hacía subir a su Jeep. 

+++

Durante ese fin de semana no salió de casa, para sorpresa de lo que él denominaba amigos. El sábado por la tarde se quedó en la bañera un buen rato, con una lata de soda en una mano y el celular en la otra.   
Él había querido hablar con alguien, que alguno de todos los que siempre estaban con él se sentara en la silla que se encontraba en su habitación y escuchara todo lo que tenía que decir acerca de sus sentimientos por Lydia, cómo le había dolido su rechazo y preguntarles si así se sentía un corazón roto. ¡Le bastaba con que estuvieran al otro lado de la línea! Pero no, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de estar más de un minuto en el teléfono, todos le dijeron que se fueran a un bar, a “sacar las penas” pero no, él no quería alcohol en su sistema, por primera vez comprendió que el alcohol no arreglaría sus problemas y admitió que, si le serviría olvidarse de ellos un rato, porque era fiel creyente de ignorar los problemas hasta que desaparezcan. O hasta que se hagan tan grandes que le exploten en la cara.   
Pero ahí, en la bañera, por más patético que parezca, no pudo evitar pensar que el hecho de que lo consideren material solo para follar no es un problema que el alcohol o el tiempo solucionen, al contrario, solo lo orillaría a seguir follando sin importar con quién (aunque siempre con protección, no es tan estúpido).   
Observó su móvil, considerando al último de sus opciones y que sabía que solo estaba con él a causa de Danny, habían sido amigos desde niños y a donde iba uno el otro lo seguía.   
—¿Jackson? — preguntó cuando atendieron la llamada.   
—¿Qué sucede Stilinski? —respondió despreocupadamente.   
—Yo… esto…- Stiles era un manojo de nervios en ese momento, con los demás fue tan sencillo soltarles: quiero hablar con alguien.   
—¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate? —Jackson interrumpió sus balbuceos.   
—¿Qué? —preguntó y pudo imaginar como el rubio rodó los ojos.   
—Llevaré pastel de chocolate y más vale que te guste- diciendo eso último colgó.  
Stiles miró el móvil anonadado y salió de la bañera como alma que lleva el diablo. 

+++

El lunes por la mañana, Stiles se sorprendió cuando Jackson llegó a su lado, poco después de haber entrado por la puerta principal, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y con la otra mano le palmeó el brazo. Estaba tan desconcertado que volteó a mirarlo y el rubio estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa tan sincera que no pudo evitar devolvérsela y volverle a agradecer por la plática del sábado en su habitación y el domingo lleno de videojuegos y chucherías.  
Por primera vez el castaño no sintió incomodidad con alguno de sus amigos, como si estuvieran ahí por obligación. Jackson parecía estar ahí por gusto y para apoyarlo.   
La cara de Stiles fue un poema cuando el resto de sus “amigos” lo rodearon y le preguntaron cómo pasó su fin de semana, si se acostó con alguien y en una ocasión escuchó: ¿por qué no quisiste salir con nosotros? Estaba tan aturdido que no supo quién fue. Y realmente no le sorprendió que no esperaran su respuesta, pronto comenzaron a contarle, cada quien y con íntimos y explícitos detalles, su fin de semana, que él solo pudo considerar como vacío. En algún momento Jackson lo soltó y quedó atrás, junto a Danny, Stiles solo le sonrió a modo de disculpa y el rubio asintió.   
Durante el almuerzo observó a los chicos sentados en su mesa, paseó su mirada por cada uno de ellos, Jackson no se encontraba ahí, hasta que decidió levantarse, tomar su charola y llevársela a una mesa que se encontraba sola.   
Mordiéndose el labio se sentó, el silencio era tan abrumador que lo hizo levantar su vista de la manzana que reposaba aún intacta. La cafetería completa lo miraba, sus amigos lo miraban indignados, pero ninguno fue tras él. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que no podía llamarlos amigos, compañeros quizás, pero se encontraba solo, a ninguno de ellos le importaba lo suficiente para preguntarle qué le pasaba y mucho menos cómo se sentía. Se sintió tan tonto por no darse cuenta antes.   
Tan desesperado estaba por conseguir amigos al entrar al high school y por fin dejar atrás la etapa de bullying que sufrió en sus últimos años de enseñanza primaria que se conformó con esas personas, sin tratar de conocerlos realmente y mucho menos que ellos lo conocieran también.   
Ese verano se dedicó a ir al gimnasio, consiguiendo solo un cuerpo marcado y definido en las partes correctas, pero estaba bien con ello, no era realmente necesario tener músculos por todos lados, además estaba decidido a ser titular en lacrosse, ese entrenamiento le serviría para mantener una buena condición física.   
Pensó que, con un buen cuerpo, bonita ropa y un círculo de amigos enorme tendría a todos a su disposición y podría por fin ser alguien en esa escuela.   
Respiró profundo y siguió con su comida, en ese momento todos reaccionaron y dejaron de verlo, la mesa completa donde se había sentado con anterioridad solo se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo.   
Stiles sonrió porque al fin se sentía a gusto, a pesar de estar en una mesa vacía se sentía libre. No tenía que sonreír ante cosas sin importancia y mucho menos participar en pláticas a las que no encontraba sentido.   
Al termino del almuerzo se dirigió a las canchas, necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar en la decisión que acababa de tomar.   
Una cosa es estar solo y otra sentirse solo, el problema es cuando estas rodeado de gente y aun así te sientes solo. Pues iba a cambiar eso, tal vez estaría solo, pero si así era feliz no tenía problema con ello.   
Se sentó en las gradas y suspiró. Observó al equipo de americano entrar al campo, era hora de su entrenamiento. Genial, justo cuando necesitaba silencio habría un montón de chicos corriendo de aquí para allá. Sopesó sus opciones, tenía toda una hora libre antes de su siguiente clase. Podía quedarse observando el entrenamiento o podía irse a la biblioteca a estudiar.   
Se acomodó en su asiento. Se dio cuenta de que el varón de los Hale se encontraba en el campo, entrenando.   
—¿Qué haces aquí Stilinski? — la voz de Jackson lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, se había quedado viendo a la nada.   
— Solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco— respondió, sin girarse a mirarlo.   
— Escuché sobre tu dramática salida de la mesa en la cafetería.   
— ¿Dramática? — volteó a verlo con una ceja enarcada.   
— Dramática— el rubio asintió y se sentó a su lado.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando a los chicos correr y no fue hasta rato después que Jackson volvió a hablar.   
—El chico Hale no te quita la mirada de encima— Stiles se rio suavemente antes de volver a mirarlo.   
—Ni en mis mejores sueños lo haría— respondió simplemente.   
—¿El chico Hale? ¿En serio Stilinski? —el castaño se encogió de hombros.   
—Tienes que admitir que no es feo, pero es demasiado bueno para fijarse en mí.   
—¿Demasiado bueno? ¿de qué hablas Stiles? — Stiles respingó, era la primera vez que el rubio le decía por su nombre- nadie es demasiado para fijarse en ti.   
—Por favor Jackson, es como el chico perfecto, buenas notas, buen cuerpo, capitán de básquetbol, beisbol y fútbol americano. Además, será el próximo rey del baile, junto a Paige y toda la escuela sabe que se muere por esa chica desde hace casi un año, que ella sea cabeza hueca para aceptarlo es diferente— lo último lo dijo en voz tan baja que Jackson no supo si lo imagino o realmente lo dijo, pero por los puños apretados en su pantalón se dio cuenta de que si lo había hecho.   
Jackson le puso una mano en el hombro y esperó. Stiles lo miró, porque esperaba que le dijera algo y al no recibir respuesta solo pudo mirarlo.   
—Y entonces ¿por qué parece que me quiere matar justo ahora? —el castaño no lo pensó demasiado, giró la cabeza, solo para encontrarse a Derek Hale observándolos con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.   
Stiles abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas. Nadie lo había hecho ruborizar antes, ni siquiera cuando fue su primera vez en el sexo.   
Bajó la mirada y Jackson lo soltó.  
—Nadie es demasiado para ti Stilinski, solo vuelve a ser tú— Stiles lo miró sin entender, pero antes de poder preguntar Jackson se encontraba bajando las escaleras de las gradas.   
Le dio un último vistazo al campo, Derek ya estaba entrenando para cuando él se retiró. 

+++

—Y bien, ¿cuáles son los planes para hoy? —-levantó la vista de su charola para ver a Jackson tomar asiento frente a él. Segundos después observó a Danny cambiar de dirección hacia su mesa, dejando de seguir a Scott y Aiden.  
Se sentó junto al rubio y le dirigió una sonrisa, el castaño solo pudo esbozar una mueca en respuesta.   
—¿Planes?  
—Sí, ¿seguiremos acosando a Hale en sus entrenamientos o qué? —Jackson empezó a comer su sándwich.   
—No lo estaba acosando, no sabía que había entrenamiento a esa hora— el rubio sonrió con malicia.  
—Ajam— respondió antes de tomar otro bocado.  
— Que no…— Stiles empezó a refutar, pero se quedó callado al ver la expresión de Danny, que era una clara copia de la del rubio. Como diciendo cállate y acéptalo.   
Suspiró y siguió comiendo, con los dos chicos frente a él sonriendo socarronamente y la mirada recelosa de los chicos que solía considerar amigos desde la otra mesa. 

+++

Después de un par de días decidió ir de nuevo a ver los entrenamientos de americano, nunca se había presentado a los de básquet o béisbol, primera porque no sabía a qué hora eran y segundo porque no quería verse como un acosador. Hasta él tenía sus límites.   
Jackson lo acompañó y no pudo quitarle la sonrisa altanera del rostro, y de verdad que Stiles lo intentó. Ambos se sentaron en la última fila de gradas, el castaño paseó la mirada rápidamente buscando el jersey que decía Hale en la parte de atrás. Recorrió el campo por lo menos 3 veces antes de darse cuenta de que Derek no estaba.  
Jackson ya no sonrió estúpidamente como lo había estado haciendo desde que se plantaron ahí.   
Soltó un suspiro y miró al rubio.  
—Podemos volver mañana— sugirió Jackson.   
—Ni hablar Whittemore, si nos vamos ahora será obvio que no venimos a ver el entrenamiento.   
—¿Y no venimos a eso? —preguntó inocentemente el rubio. Stiles le dio una mirada que de haber sido un arma habría terminado lleno de agujeros.   
Tan metidos estaban en su batalla de miradas que no vieron el balón venir hacia ellos y mucho menos escucharon la advertencia de que se quitaran.   
El balón rebotó en medio de ellos dos, con la punta en picada, el mismo impacto lo hizo botar de nuevo, estrellándose con la barbilla de Jackson y después con el brazo de Stiles. ¿Cómo fue que les pegó a ambos? No tenían idea.   
El castaño reaccionó rápidamente, observando la zona roja en la cara del rubio y que seguramente se volvería morada con el pasar de las horas. Tomó el balón y se levantó.   
Miró el campo y observó a Derek, que estaba en el borde de las gradas con una sonrisa de disculpa.   
—Lo siento— dijo lo suficientemente alto para que ambos chicos lo escucharan, pero no dejó de ver a Stiles— mi receptor es nuevo y lo lancé demasiado fuerte.   
Stiles enarcó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.   
— ¿Con que mucha fuerza, eh? — Derek dejó de disculparse con la mirada y lo vio retadoramente.   
— Así es— esbozó una sonrisa chulesca que hizo a Stiles querer borrársela a besos.   
— Veamos que tan buen receptor eres— el chico de ojos castaños sabía que estaba siendo estúpido, claro que Derek tiene que ser buen lanzador y receptor, no por nada es el quaterback, ese que muchas veces también anota los touchdowns.   
Stiles bajó las gradas en pequeños saltos, hasta quedar junto a Derek en el campo.   
El pelinegro era casi 5 cm más alto que él, pero eso no era lo que lo intimidaba, lo que lo hizo sentirse pequeño era la mirada que le dirigió y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que el chico no tenía los ojos verdes como Laura, sino era una extraña combinación de tonos azules, verdes y cafés, incluso pudo apreciar un poco de gris en ellos. Pudo decir que era una paleta de colores exquisita y él sabía de lo que hablaba, no por nada llevó años de cursos de arte y pintar era de las cosas que más le gustaba. Aunque ya no lo hacía tan seguido. Como nota mental anotó pintar la combinación de colores que eran los ojos de Derek Hale.   
— ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a probar que tan buen receptor soy? —el tono de voz que uso lo hizo estremecerse internamente, no podía mostrarse intimidado por el chico listo del colegio.   
Stiles se dio cuenta de que en lo único que Derek podía ser receptor era en el fútbol americano. En cualquier otro ámbito quedaba excluida esa opción.   
—Corre— fue lo único que dijo. Derek no borró su sonrisa mientras se dirigía a una buena distancia. Stiles se arrepintió un poco al ver lo lejos que estaba, podía tener buena condición, pero nunca había practicado americano, salvo unos cuantos pases con su padre cuando era más joven.   
Rogó por seguir teniendo el buen brazo que el sheriff siempre dijo que tenía.   
Respiró profundo, miró hacia las gradas, donde Jackson le levantó el pulgar izquierdo y con la mano derecha se apretaba la cara. El castaño se golpeó mentalmente por no dirigirse a la enfermería para acompañarlo después del golpe que recibió. El rubio pareció darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, porque negó con la cabeza y con la mano libre le hizo una seña para que lanzara.   
Volvió a mirar a Derek, que lo observaba con las cejas levantadas y reparó en que no llevaba el casco. Tragó con fuerza y suplicó por no golpearlo en la cabeza.   
Se preparó para lanzar, tomó impulso y soltó el balón.  
Casi podía verlo cruzar el campo en cámara lenta. Se quedó de a cuadros cuando Derek brincó para alcanzarlo y aun así se le pasó, logrando golpear a uno de los jugadores.   
Maldijo su suerte y se acercó corriendo, no sabía si había sido un buen o mal lanzamiento, solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara y lo escupiera en Marte, de ser posible, el chico que había golpeado parecía un mastodonte comparado con él. Sí, definitivamente prefería estar en Marte que ser hecho papilla por aquel chico.  
Él y su estúpida habilidad de meterse en problemas y donde no lo llamaban.   
Derek se había acercado a su jugador y se había arrodillado junto a él, para su fortuna el chico llevaba el casco puesto, no sabía cómo podía ser una lesión de ese tipo, solo esperaba que no fuera grave.   
El entrenador Finstock se había acercado corriendo para revisar al chico en el suelo, Stiles tragó con fuerza, se llevaría una buena reprimenda porque él no tenía nada que hacer ahí, podía ser el capitán de dos equipos, pero no por eso no iba a recibir un castigo.   
—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — preguntó el entrenador bastante cabreado, volteó a verlo justo en ese momento — ¿Qué haces aquí Stilinski? El entrenamiento de Lacrosse es mañana.   
— Yo estaba… amm…—tierra trágame pensó.   
—Lo invité a verme practicar entrenador— Derek respondió por él— golpeé a su amigo por accidente y le ofrecí hacer una prueba de que tan buen receptor era— la explicación de Derek no tenía sentido ni para él, pero no supo que más podía decir. Solo asintió en dirección al entrenador.   
—Que tu novio no vuelva a entrar al campo en horas de entrenamiento, no por ser capitanes pueden hacer lo que quieran— Finstock los miró severamente— cinco vueltas al campo Hale, y mañana las mismas vueltas para ti Stilinski.   
—Claro entrenador— respondieron al mismo tiempo.   
Algunos de los chicos que siempre veía con Derek lo miraban con burla en el rostro, él suponía que se debía a su bochornoso lanzamiento. Derek les dio una mala mirada antes de mandarlos a seguir con el entrenamiento.   
Se dirigieron en silencio hasta el borde del campo, donde Jackson los esperaba mordiendo su labio tratando de contener su sonrisa. Aunque tenía una ligera mueca de dolor.   
—Siento haberte golpeado— dijo Derek al llegar hasta el rubio— no era mi intención hacerlo, deberías ir a la enfermería.   
— Está bien— respondió el rubio— bueno no, no está bien, pero ya lo hiciste así que no se puede hacer nada— miró a Stiles sonriendo, que en ese momento se encontraba mordiendo el interior de su mejilla para evitar la sonrisa que amenazaba con explotar en su rostro.  
Derek no le había negado al entrenador lo que dijo acerca de que eran novios. Podía haberle dicho que eran amigos, conocidos o que él quería entrar al equipo y le estaba mostrando cómo era el juego. En vez de eso le dejó creer que eran pareja.   
—Y lamento que te hará correr a ti mañana— dijo el pelinegro mirando al chico de ojos castaños.   
— No importa, ya tenía tiempo sin castigarme— Stiles lo miró, ya sin poder contener la sonrisa. Derek sintió que el aire se le iba, muchas veces había visto a Stiles sonreír, pero por primera vez parecía una sonrisa sincera. Tragó con fuerza antes de asentir.   
— Espero verte más seguido por aquí— susurró y en ese momento Jackson se sintió un intruso— sería bueno enseñarte a lanzar— Stiles mordió su labio inferior.   
— Puede que esté más seguido aquí— respondió. Derek sonrió y Stiles anotó algo más a su lista mental, hacer un retrato completo del chico frente a él.   
—¡Hale, al campo! — el grito del entrenador los sacó de su burbuja.   
Ambos chicos se dirigieron una última mirada antes de que Stiles acompañara a Jackson a la enfermería. 

+

El castaño se dejó caer bocarriba en su cama mientras Jackson tomaba asiento en la silla giratoria de su escritorio. Ambos llevaban una sonrisa en el rostro que no podían borrarse. Stiles por su plática con el moreno y Jackson por verlo tan feliz. Stiles se preguntó si podía considerar al rubio como su amigo, según las muchas definiciones que encontró en internet podía considerarlo de esa manera, pero no estaba seguro, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo así que solo se quedaron en silencio hasta que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. 

+++

Stiles estaba en la biblioteca, paseando en los pasillos en búsqueda de un libro cuando escuchó unos cuchicheos que le llamaron la atención.   
—¿De verdad crees que está interesado en él? —era la voz de una chica.  
— No lo sé, Mason me dijo que lo ha visto varias veces en los entrenamientos y Derek siempre se acerca a él— el castaño no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ¿por qué hablaban de Derek?   
—Toda la escuela sabe que está interesado en ti Paige, deberías estar tranquila— escuchó un resoplido, que supuso era de Paige— además ni siquiera te interesa, tu misma lo dijiste.   
—¿Y? es bueno tener la atención del segundo chico más guapo de esta escuela.   
— ¿El segundo? —-preguntó la otra persona que le acompañaba.   
— No pude conseguir la atención de Stiles y vaya que tiene fama de ser increíble en la cama— el castaño contuvo la respiración— y con eso de que parece ya no salir con nadie desde lo de Lydia me tendré que conformar con Derek.   
Stiles ya sabía lo que era ser utilizado, tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que no solo él se aprovechaba de los demás buscando su propia satisfacción, muchas de esas personas estuvieron con él solo por la reputación que se cargaba. Y no iba a permitir que trataran de la misma manera a Derek. 

+++

— ¿Así se siente un corazón roto? —murmuró Stiles mientras sentía una lágrima suicida deslizarse por su sien.  
Estaba acostado en el pasto cerca de las canchas, mirando las nubes que amenazaban con una horrible tormenta. Jackson estaba sentado con la espalda recargada en el árbol, Danny estaba junto a él y los miraba a ambos sin saber que decir.  
— ¿Cómo un vacío en el estómago, una basura en el ojo y un extraño dolor en el pecho? —Stiles solo movió un poco la cabeza y Jackson lo tomó como una afirmación— Sí, justo así se siente una desilusión amorosa.   
Stiles tragó con fuerza.   
Se dirigía al campo, ensayando mentalmente como decirle a Derek que la chica que le gustaba solo quería jugar con él, cuando lo vio. Una cabellera pelirroja en medio de la cancha, con sus labios unidos a los de un pelinegro estático y sin saber dónde poner sus manos. Lydia Martin estaba besando a Derek Hale.  
No sabía que era peor, si enterarse de que Paige solo quería jugar con quien él consideraba el mejor chico con el que había tratado en su vida o que Lydia estaba coladísima por ese mismo chico. 

+

Cuando por fin logró convencer a Jackson de que se encontraba bien y el rubio accedió, a regañadientes, a irse a su casa, Stiles no pudo llegar más allá del sofá. Para su suerte su padre tenía el turno de noche y no lo vería en tan deplorable situación.   
Si Derek era feliz con otra persona, él sería feliz por Derek. Había decidido eso después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Seguramente por eso Lydia lo rechazó, porque quería a Derek. Aunque ya que lo pensaba, nunca los había visto juntos o interactuando si quiera un poquito, pero él no pasaba las 24 horas del día con ellos, así que no podría decir de dónde se conocían.   
Dejó las lágrimas correr libremente por sus mejillas mientras sacaba una de las botellas de licor de la alacena. Por una vez más que olvidara sus problemas con ayuda de ese líquido nadie se moriría.   
Con el primer trago se dio cuenta de que no lloraba por Lydia. Lo hacía por Derek.   
Soltó una risa que se convirtió en sollozo antes del segundo trago.   
Por ser lo suficientemente estúpido por creer que una persona como Derek se fijaría en alguien como él. Tomó el tercero.   
Por ilusionarse con un par de pláticas y una bonita sonrisa. El cuarto desapareció tan rápido como lo sirvió.   
Por unos hermosos ojos con tantos colores que le había sido imposible hasta la fecha dibujarlos correctamente. El quinto ya no le supo a nada.   
No supo en que momento marcó el número de Malia Tate, solo que despertó a la mañana siguiente en una cama ajena y oliendo a sexo como hace mucho no lo hacía.   
Para su suerte aún tenía el preservativo puesto y la chica a su lado estaba profundamente dormida. Tomó su ropa y salió lo más rápido que su dolorida cabeza le permitió.   
Vomitó al llegar a casa.   
Recogió la botella que dejó a la mitad y la guardó en la alacena. Se duchó a conciencia, tratando de borrar todo rastro de la noche anterior.

+

Es estúpido y masoquista sentir dolor por algo que nunca fue tuyo. Se repitió una y otra vez mientras manejaba hacia la escuela.   
Jackson le envió un mensaje desde temprano, al igual que Danny, para saber cómo seguía y si aparecería en la escuela. Por supuesto que lo haría, se presentaría como cualquier otro día e ignoraría el hecho de haberse acostado con Malia. Lo que evitaría a toda costa sería ir a los entrenamientos.   
Aunque Derek no sabía nada acerca de cómo se sentía, así que sería realmente extraño que dejara de asistir. El pelinegro no lo quería como algo más que como un amigo, si podía considerarlo como tal. Suspiró. Ya se enfrentaría a eso cuando llegara el momento. 

+++

Stiles se encontraba en los vestidores, después de su entrenamiento de Lacrosse. Había faltado a dos prácticas de Derek, se había refugiado en sus estudios y en su arte tanto que no sabía de todo lo que se hablaba en la escuela.   
Como que él volvió a las andadas, por acostarse con Malia Tate.  
O como que Derek rechazó a Lydia Martin en medio del campo, a lo que se ganó una buena bofetada. No supo ni por qué la recibió, él no iba a hacer algo que no quisiera.  
—Hola— brincó por el susto, no había escuchado a nadie entrar.   
Identificó la voz en cuanto lo escuchó y eso lo hizo estremecerse. Se volteó con lentitud para encararlo.  
—¿Qué hay Derek? — se aplaudió mentalmente por no permitir que su voz titubeara.   
Recargó sus manos en el banco y se sentó. Comenzó a ajustarse las agujetas de los tenis, en un claro intento de evadir su mirada.   
— No te he visto en los entrenamientos— se detuvo un momento de su tarea para por fin mirarlo a los ojos. Esperaba esa conversación, pero no que fuera tan pronto.   
— He estado algo ocupado así que no he podido ir, lo siento— se encogió de hombros y volvió a agachar la mirada.   
Al no escuchar ningún ruido pensó que Derek se había marchado, levantó la vista solo para encontrarlo con la mirada fija en él.   
—¿Qué estás mirando? —colocó sus codos en las rodillas y entrelazó las manos.   
—A ti.  
—¿Por qué? Es un poco espeluznante.   
— Porque eres hermoso— Stiles tragó con fuerza y trató de calmar el golpeteo de su corazón, estaba casi seguro que incluso Derek lo podía escuchar.  
Se quedó sin palabras, el chico que siempre tenía algo que decir y que nunca dejaban callado no encontraba manera de responderle. Gracias ¿tal vez? O ya me lo habían dicho. ¡Cualquier cosa estaría bien! En su lugar solo lo observó detalladamente.   
Se levantó y se acercó a él, prácticamente invadió su espacio personal, pero a Derek pareció no importarle, se quedó quieto dejando que el chico se acercara a él todo lo que quisiera.   
Stiles detalló cada uno de sus rasgos, sus tupidas cejas, su nariz, la forma en que sus labios se curvaban en esa chulesca sonrisa, Derek notó como miraba sus labios, así que para provocarlo se pasó la lengua por el inferior. Stiles observó el movimiento a detalle, deteniéndose de levantar su mano y pasar sus dedos por el mismo lugar.   
Cuando fue capaz de verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta ¡por fin! De la combinación exacta de colores que eran sus ojos, en su mente rápidamente comenzó a idear como haría el retrato, los tonos exactos. Se llevaría mucho tiempo haciéndolo, pero no importaba, ese retrato solo lo vería él y nadie más. No podían saber que tan pillado estaba por el chico Hale. Aunque éste mismo ya lo supiera.   
Derek se adelantó un poco más y Stiles dejó de respirar, no esperaba que lo besara, no realmente, él lo había visto con Lydia y no podía meterse entre ellos dos.   
En vez de eso Derek recargó su frente en la suya, tenía sus labios a tan poca distancia que si solo se inclinaba unos centímetros podría probarlos, en su lugar cerró los ojos, al igual que Derek y se quedaron así unos segundos, segundos que el pelinegro aprovechó para poner sus manos en la cintura del castaño y éste, sin saber realmente que hacer con las suyas solo las apoyó en los antebrazos de Derek.   
—¿Por qué? —murmuró Stiles minutos después. Minutos que se sintieron horas o incluso días. Abrió los ojos para toparse con la confundida mirada de Derek— ¿por qué haces esto? — su voz no pudo evitar temblar en esta ocasión.   
—¿A qué te refieres? — Derek se enderezó, pero no despegó su mirada.   
— Estás con Lydia, los vi en el campo— Derek soltó una risa y al castaño le dolió un poco en el interior, lo sabía, solo era un juego.   
— Esa chica ni en mil años me podría gustar— afianzó el agarre en su cintura al sentir como el chico quería escapar de su abrazo— desde hace demasiado tiempo me gusta alguien ¿sabes? —Stiles bajó la mirada.   
Derek se dio cuenta en ese momento de qué tan roto estaba por dentro el castaño.  
Sabía todo acerca de sus llamados de atención hacia el Sherrif, Laura se lo había contado en una noche que ambos se encontraron en la cocina, después de semanas sin hablarse.   
Stiles de vez en cuando se quedaba un rato más con ella, y sin querer o tal vez sí, nunca supo, le contaba cómo era la relación con su padre. Se veían solo por las mañanas y algunas ocasiones en la noche, no hablaban demasiado y reconoció que muchas cosas de las que hacía las realizaba con la intención de que le prestara un poco de atención, que si tenía buenas notas, que si se convertía en el mejor jugador.   
Stiles esperaba un abrazo después de cada partido. Abrazo que jamás llegó y está seguro que dejó de recibir después de la muerte de su madre. Nunca le pegó, jamás, pero recibía un trato mucho peor. John Stilinski se refugió en el trabajo, dejando de lado a su único hijo, después de la muerte de su esposa Claudia.   
Y fue aún peor que el chico estuvo presente al morir su madre. Cualquiera quedaría mal después de algo así.   
Parecía que Laura quería ayudar a Stiles a componerse un poco, a no sentirse tan solo y vacío, desafortunadamente el castaño no se lo permitió, tal vez ella se adelantó demasiado o tal vez no quería ser ayudado.  
Y es que no puedes ayudar a alguien que no quiere que lo ayuden.   
De alguna manera comprendió que Stiles creía que no se merecía a alguien, que no merecía el amor de otra persona.   
Sabía que por todo eso el castaño era de esa manera. Tratando de conseguir cariño donde solo había vacío.   
— Me gusta alguien con los ojos castaños más bonitos que haya visto— Derek le tomó la mandíbula para que lo viera— con una infinidad de lunares que me gustaría descubrir uno y uno y trazar con un plumón constelaciones en su piel— una lágrima se asomó por la comisura de esos ojos cafés frente a él— me gusta alguien que por una extraña razón no había notado mis señales y ¿en serio? Se supone que es el más listo del instituto— Stiles rio y se mordió el labio.   
—Derek, yo no…— el castaño negó con la cabeza— no quieres estar conmigo, tu estuviste el día que Lydia lo dijo, no sirvo para una relación—.El pelinegro sintió la ira burbujear en su pecho ¿y todavía se preguntaba la chica por qué la rechazó?   
— Me da igual lo que ella piense, lo que toda la escuela piense, ¡que les den! —exclamó— ellos no te conocen, no saben por qué eres cómo eres, y yo, aun sabiendo eso quiero estar contigo Stiles, no me vengas a decir lo que quiero y lo que no, porque eso lo decido yo— el castaño tragó con fuerza y por fin se animó a abrazar a Derek, un abrazo que le transmitía lo mucho que sentía y quería estar con él— a menos que tú no me quieras no planeo irme de aquí— posó sus labios en su cabello y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.   
Stiles negó y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.   
Una parte de él no podía evitar sentirse mal por su hermana, ella sabía lo mucho que le gustaba Stiles y aun así estuvo de acuerdo con él para mantener una relación de solo sexo, durante un tiempo estuvieron enfadados, alguien podría creer que era porque su hermana accedió a una bajeza como esa, pero en realidad era porque ella si podía estar con el castaño de una manera que él se moría por probar.   
Pero no era solo sexo, ese chico jamás podría ser solo un polvo y ya.   
Él lo quería para verlo despertar en la mañana y prepararle un café, para caminar en un parque tomados de la mano y para tomarle un montón de fotografías. Algo que solo su familia sabía era su hobbie por las fotos. Tenía un álbum dedicado a los partidos del castaño y en muchas de esas fotos solo estaba Stiles.  
Así fue como se dio cuenta de cuando su sonrisa era sincera y cuando no.   
Tal vez algún día se lo mostraría. 

+++

—No sé qué te haces ilusiones con ese chico, Hale, solo te tendrá un rato hasta que se aburra y te bote, como a todos los demás— Derek apretó los puños y se giró para encarar a Rick, su receptor.  
—Debo reconocerle que se mueve muy bien, pero…— Derek no lo quiso seguir escuchando, se acercó al chico y lo tomó del cuello de su playera. Rick comenzó a reírse.  
—¿Vas a defenderlo? Por favor, la mitad de tu equipo se ha acostado con él, ¿de verdad vas a estar con alguien así?  
—No hables sobre él— Derek estaba a punto de golpearlo como siguiera hablando— no pienses en él si quiera ¿está claro?  
Rick siguió riendo.   
— ¿Por qué él? ¿No te das cuenta de que solo estará contigo para un buen rato y ya? ¿Qué pronto estará con otra persona?  
— No lo hará, porque él me escogió a mí Rick, y yo confío en él— el chico dejó de reír abruptamente, la seriedad de su capitán y el tono de voz lo hizo estremecerse—vuelve a decir una palabra sobre él y tu vida dejará de ser tan plácida como lo es.   
Lo soltó y siguió guardando su equipo. Rick salió sin decir una palabra más. 

+++

Stiles sintió su mandíbula caer en cuanto vio a Derek recargado en su Camaro. Llevaba su chaqueta de cuero encima y sus lentes negros a pesar del poco sol que hacía esa mañana. La sonrisa que tanto le gustaba adornaba sus bonitos labios.   
—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó al acercarse a él. Llevaba aun las llaves de su jeep en la mano.   
— Me apetecía pasar por ti para ir a la escuela— se encogió de hombros.  
Antes de que Stiles pudiera replicar Derek le quitó las llaves y las guardó en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Miró al castaño enarcando una ceja, para ver si de verdad trataría de quitárselas. Negó con la cabeza y lo miró resignado.   
Derek abrió la puerta y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de cerrarla. Stiles se quedó estático un momento antes de identificar el penetrante olor que había en el coche. Olía a café.   
Café negro y otro más con esencia de vainilla.   
Observó la consola del coche, en los lugares dispuestos para las bebidas había dos vasos grandes de café. Derek le sonrió antes de pasarle el suyo. 

+++ 

El tiempo que le estaba dedicando al color de los ojos de Derek era mucho más del que alguna vez había invertido en cualquier otro dibujo, pero le estaba gustando el resultado. Se encontraba recargado en un árbol, a la sombra de éste y sus manos tenían algunos manchones de colores.   
Tan ensimismado estaba que no escuchó los pasos acercándose, hasta que la otra persona se sentó a su lado.   
— No sabía que había tantos colores en mis ojos— Stiles contuvo la respiración un segundo. Comenzó a tapar el dibujo con el papel protector para guardarlo.  
— No se suponía que lo vieras— Derek colocó su mano sobre la de él para evitar que cerrara el cuaderno de dibujo.   
— ¿Puedo verlo? — a Derek le causo ternura el sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño, éste asintió y le tendió el cuaderno un poco renuente.   
Había bocetos de dibujos de él como protagonista, había unos poco más de sus padres, del paisaje de Beacon Hills, de Jackson, de Danny y otro más de un chico que no conocía.   
—¿Quién es él? —señaló el dibujo de un chico que se encontraba sentado en una banca, con un fondo blanco detrás, la silla era gris y tenía una expresión cansada en el rostro. A pesar de eso sonreía. Estaba recargado en lo se suponía era la pared. Mirando hacia un lado.   
—No tengo idea, es un chico que me ofreció café le día que internaron a mi mamá. Llevaba mi cuaderno y como no me dejaban verla me puse a dibujar el hospital. En algún momento él se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y solo se quedó quieto, no supe por qué, pero empecé a dibujarlo. Creo que he dibujado a las personas que significan algo importante para mí— lo último lo dijo mirando a la nada, sin reparar realmente en sus palabras.  
Stiles volteó y Derek le plantó un beso en la frente que le tomó desprevenido.   
Le devolvió el cuaderno y se acomodó en sus piernas, quedando su cabeza sobre su muslo. Derek cerró los ojos y poco a poco se quedó dormido, con los dedos de Stiles jugando con su cabello.

+++

¿Estaban saliendo? No estaba seguro, porque bueno Derek pasaba por él para ir a la escuela, aun teniendo a Roscoe, en más o menos buenas condiciones, lo dejaba en casa y algunas tardes en que lo hacía pasar se quedada a comer o a jugar algún videojuego.  
Incluso el Sheriff lo conoció durante una de las cenas y se pusieron a hablar sobre deporte. Está bien, estaba de acuerdo en que Derek le dijo que le gustaba, pero nunca se habían tomado de la mano ¡o si quiera dado un beso!   
Además, su experiencia en relaciones era prácticamente nula, salvo para el sexo. Y sí, tuvo que admitir que a veces Derek le pasaba un brazo por los hombros mientras caminaban y había visto en más de una ocasión la manera en que Paige le fulminaba con la mirada. Incluso Lydia, pero parecía ser más desdén que otra cosa.   
Y a él ya no le importaba lo que ellas tuvieran que decir, pero no podría decir acertadamente si estaban saliendo o no. 

+++

 

— ¿Y así eres el capitán de natación? — la risa de Derek no se hizo esperar, su cabello estaba chorreando algunas gotas de agua y su playera y pantalón no estaban en mejores condiciones. Stiles no quiso ni ver sus tenis.   
— Intenta nadar en la misma piscina con 15 neandertals— se agitó el cabello.   
La manera en la que se le comenzaba a pegar la playera debería ser ilegal, Derek agitó la cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos.   
—¿Neandertals?   
— Es medio bárbaro este deporte ¿no crees? Digo, 15 chicos trataron de alcanzar el mismo balón y en ese intento me arrastraron a mí también a la piscina.   
Bien, Derek tenía que reconocerlo, quería hacerlo, en verdad que sí, pero por alguna razón quería llevarle la contraria.   
— El día que puedas lanzar un balón correctamente podrás opinar.   
— ¡Eh! Claro que lo lancé bien, que tú no lo hayas alcanzado no es mi culpa.   
Derek volvió a reírse y tomó su mano.   
— Podría enseñarte a lanzar.   
— Me gustaría que lo intentaras— se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, con dudas en su mirada, hasta que alguien se aventó al agua y los salpicó a ambos, de nuevo, como si no fuera posible encontrarse más mojados.   
— Puedes subir a cambiarte, le diré a Isaac que te preste algo. 

+

Al salir de la habitación, Rick estaba esperándolo.  
— ¿Acostándote con el mejor amigo de Derek? No pensé que pudieras caer más bajo después de Malia.  
Stiles frunció el ceño y trató de rodearlo. No tenía ganas de discutir.  
— Aunque no me importaría repetir lo de la última vez que nos vimos en una fiesta— Rick estiró un brazo, colocándolo de tal manera que le cortaba el paso al castaño. Éste suspiró y lo encaró.   
— Búscate alguien más Rick, déjame en paz.  
— No, no pequeño— Stiles se estremeció— no puedes dejar de ser una puta de un día para otro y no porque estés con Derek dejarás de serlo, ambos sabemos que lo botarás en poco tiempo.  
¿Por qué a la gente le gustaba suponer sobre la vida de los demás?  
— Todo el equipo de americano está considerando quitarlo como capitán, parece que le nublas su juicio, ¿puedes creer que golpeó a un jugador por hablar de lo bien que te mueves? —Rick se encogió de hombros y lo tomó del brazo.   
Stiles abrió los ojos en una clara expresión de pánico, pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar más por ese idiota.   
Levantó la mano izquierda, rápidamente colocándola en forma de puño, recordando cómo le había explicado su padre que debía ponerla y soltó el golpe que fue a parar directo a la nariz del rubio, quien se llevó ambas manos a la nariz, de donde no dejaba de brotar sangre.   
— Esto lo pagaras basura hijo de…— de alguna manera logró estirar una mano y agarrar la capucha de la sudadera roja que llevaba el castaño, éste soltó un pequeño grito ante el jalón tan repentino e inesperado.  
— He dicho que me dejes en paz— logró darse la vuelta y jalar la sudadera con él.   
— Claro que…— un segundo puño se estampó en su cara y lo mandó directo al suelo antes de que terminara de hablar.  
— Déjalo en paz, lo ha dicho él— Derek rodeó a Stiles, que se había recargado en la pared y se agachó a la altura de Rick— y te lo digo yo. Si tengo que volverlo a hacer un golpe en tu cara será el menor de tus problemas.   
Rick solo lo miro con furia contenida, que poco a poco se convirtió en miedo ante la mirada tan amenazante de su capitán. Asintió quedamente.   
Derek se levantó y tomó a Stiles del brazo, haciéndolo pasar por delante para hacerlo salir del pasillo del segundo piso, a donde se dirigía para cambiarse de ropa también.   
Al pasar por la puerta se encontró con Isaac, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
— Puede que haya un poco de sangre afuera de tu habitación— le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Stiles, que se encontraba con los labios fuertemente apretados.   
La expresión de Isaac pasó a ser de preocupación.   
— ¿Qué sucedió?   
— Solo puedo decirte que le haremos la vida imposible a Rick en el campo, lo quiero fuera del equipo— esbozó una sonrisa que solo se podía describir como maligna.   
Stiles le miró y se dio cuenta del amenazante brillo que se asomaba en sus ojos. Isaac le sonrió de la misma manera y asintió.  
— Por supuesto.  
Derek le murmuró algo que el castaño no pudo escuchar y lo condujo hacia afuera.   
— Vámonos de aquí— le susurró al oído porque era casi imposible que se escuchara su voz por encima del nivel de la música.   
Stiles asintió. De cierta manera no podía dejar de echarse la culpa de lo sucedido. Era obvio que alguien trataría de estar con él, era algo tan habitual que el negarse era extraño.   
Derek lo había invitado a una fiesta con piscina, que prometía ser realmente buena y su instinto le decía que no fuera, que algo no iba a salir bien. Que por fin Derek se daría cuenta de lo jodido que estaba ante los demás.   
El pelinegro lo guio hasta el Camaro, regalo de sus padres al cumplir los 16, y esperó a que se subiera del lado del copiloto para ir hacia su lugar.   
Stiles se sumió en un silencio que le resultaba abrumador, estaba tan acostumbrado a su parloteo constante y que fuera en total silencio le crispaba los nervios.   
Tomó una profunda respiración y cambio la dirección, dejó de dirigirse a casa del sheriff y agarró camino hacia el acantilado.  
Stiles por fin se giró a mirarlo con una clara interrogante en la mirada, Derek negó con la cabeza y trató de esbozar una sonrisa. Esperaba que el castaño confiara en él.   
Resultó ser cierto, Stiles suspiró y siguió mirando por la ventana.   
Para cuando llegaron al acantilado, desde donde se podía observar todo Beacon Hills, Stiles bajó sin siquiera mirarlo. Se sentó en una roca, muy cerca del borde, Derek lo alcanzó segundos después y se colocó a su lado.   
— No deberías estar conmigo Derek — estaba mirando al frente, pero su voz salió ligeramente estrangulada, como si tratara de aguantar las ganas de llorar— ni como amigo ni como nada, te traigo demasiados problemas.  
— ¿Problemas? — él si miraba a Stiles, tratando de hacer que volteara, pero el castaño se negaba a hacerlo.  
— Rick dijo que golpeaste a alguien por hablar de mí¬.  
Se pasó una mano rápidamente por la mejilla, quitando una lágrima que se había escapado.  
— Lo peor es que ni siquiera me acuerdo si me acosté con alguien de tu equipo— habló en voz muy baja, como si no quisiera que lo escuchara— y yo no…— Stiles se estaba mordiendo el labio— no debes estar con alguien como yo Derek, esto puede afectar tu imagen.  
El pelinegro lo miró durante largo tiempo, tratando de entender por qué Stiles se minaba su persona de esa manera.  
Él lo merecía todo, así como cualquier otro ser humano, merecía a alguien que lo quisiera, que lo cuidara y que pudiera ser su refugio cuando lo necesitara. Y él quería ser eso para el castaño.  
Sin más se acercó a él, le paso el brazo por los hombros y depositó un suave beso en su cabello. Se quedó ahí mientras hablaba.   
— Me importa un carajo lo que los demás digan Stiles, que piensen lo que quieran. No me importa con quien hayas estado ni lo que hayas hecho y no golpeé a ninguno de mis jugadores, solo fue Rick quien se acercó a decir cosas sobre ti, solo le metí un susto, que espero que con lo de esta noche lo haya puesto en paz.  
Retiró sus labios del cabello castaño y le giró la cara para que lo viera y así poder conectar sus miradas. Necesitaba que comprendiera que sus palabras eran en serio, que viera todo lo que Derek ve en él.  
— Te quiero Stiles — sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.  
¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le dijo que lo quería? No podía recordarlo.  
— Te quiero y que el mundo ruede, no me importa lo que digan de ti y mucho menos que tú digas que no debo estar contigo, porque yo quiero estar junto a ti— tragó con fuerza— si ahorita, mirándome a los ojos me dices que no me quieres me iré, no te volveré a molestar— Derek internamente rogaba que no lo hiciera, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era capaz de decírselo si creía que era lo correcto para él.   
Stiles negó y dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Derek, soltó un sollozo que hizo al pelinegro reaccionar y lo abrazó por completo, tratando de transmitirle al castaño que estaría ahí para él, que sería una roca en su tormentoso mar.   
— No quiero que te vayas— su voz sonaba ahogada— pero es lo mejor.  
— Lo mejor ¿para quién? ¿para ti? ¿para mí? ¿para quién Stiles? Dime— Derek no podía evitar sentirse enojado, ese chico estaba tratando de decirle lo que debía sentir.  
— Yo agh no lo sé— Stiles se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo un poco más— estoy demasiado roto Derek y te terminaré arrastrando a un lugar al que no quieres ir.  
— ¿A tu infierno personal? El amor también consiste en dejar que te salven ¿lo sabías? — levantó las cejas.  
— No está mal que compartas con alguien tus demonios Sti, hay cosas que no se pueden sobrellevar solo —como la falta de afecto, por ejemplo— solo démonos una oportunidad ¿sí? — Derek pasó el pulgar por su mejilla, retirando la nueva lágrima que había caído.   
Stiles suspiró y asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Derek y se acomodó en su hombro. El pelinegro soltó el aire que había contenido y recargó la mejilla en su coronilla.   
— Gracias— la voz soñolienta de Stiles le hizo sonreír.   
—¿Por qué me agradeces? —apretó ligeramente su hombro.  
— Por quererme. 

+++ 

— Toma — Derek le estaba tendiendo su chaqueta roja, la que acostumbraban a usar antes de los partidos y que tenía su apellido grabado detrás: Hale en letras blancas— me gustaría que la usaras en el juego de hoy.   
Stiles lo miró un momento antes de tomarla.   
— Por supuesto— le respondió la sonrisa.  
No esperaría a que fuera el partido, se la colocó encima de la sudadera que llevaba, le quedaba por lo menos un par de tallas más grande. Derek se mordió el labio al ver cómo le quedaba.  
— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal me veo?   
— Perfecto— la forma en que tenía su labio contenido con los dientes le evitaba enseñar la sonrisa que quería— se te ve increíblemente bien— se sintió complacido al ver el sonrojo las mejillas de Stiles. El castaño solo asintió.   
—Te irá bien Der, eres un gran capitán— fue el turno de Derek para pasearse una mano por la nuca sintiéndose cohibido.   
Le plantó un beso en la frente antes de dar media vuelta e ir a su última clase.   
Stiles terminó de guardar sus cosas en el casillero y se dirigió al salón de trigonometría, donde había quedado de reunirse con Jackson para revisar sus apuntes.   
— ¿Por qué traes esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro? — Jackson lo miraba suspicaz.  
— Espera, no respondas, date la vuelta— el castaño le dio la espalda— te queda muy bien Stiles— volteó a mirarlo, aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.   
— Me pidió que la usara durante el partido— se encogió de hombros.  
Jackson lo miró durante un largo minuto antes de sonreír también.   
— Es bueno volver a ver tu sonrisa Sti— el chico de ojos castaños lo miró sin entender. Jackson comenzó a reír— me costaba creer que realmente no me recordaras, pero en realidad no lo haces.   
— ¿Recordarte? —su voz fue un susurro, repasando a todos los chicos con los que había estado.   
— Hace un par de años, ¿recuerdas el intercambio que hubo cuando estabas en primaria? — Stiles asintió con cuidado.  
—Yo fui al chico que le otorgaron la oportunidad de cursar un mes en tu escuela, Camden Layhey fue a quien mandaron a mi escuela—. Conocía a Camden, era el hermano de Isaac, el mejor amigo de Derek— me acuerdo de un chico con muchos lunares, cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, un chico que me dio la bienvenida a su escuela con una enorme sonrisa— Stiles abrió los ojos ante el reconocimiento.  
— La sonrisa más sincera que haya visto en mi vida y que desafortunadamente fui testigo de ver cómo se perdía en menos de dos semanas— fue la época en que internaron a su mamá— hablamos dos veces Stiles, pero durante ese mes no podía dejar de observarte, eres una persona demasiado curiosa, demasiado extraña, pero extraño es bueno ¿sabes? Supongo que por eso no podía dejar de verte.   
Jackson se quedó callado unos segundos y Stiles no sabía que decir, no estaba seguro de adonde los llevaría esto.  
— No pude despedirme de ti al terminar el intercambio y después, cuando te encontré aquí fue como si me hubieran dado otra oportunidad, pero ya no eras tú, no tenías esa sonrisa— negó con la cabeza.   
—Sé que las personas cambian, es parte de crecer, pero tú no cambiaste, en el interior seguías siendo ese niño con la enorme sonrisa y la mirada más curiosa que haya conocido jamás, y no había nadie a quien se lo quisieras mostrar— trató de tragar el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta— y me encantaría poder decir que a mí me la quisiste enseñar, pero no, no fue a mí, fue a Derek y desde que te abriste más a Derek también lo hiciste conmigo y es por eso que yo solo espero verte feliz con él, Sti, y que si te hace daño le romperé esa bonita nariz que tiene.  
Jackson tenía los ojos cristalizados, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que le estaba diciendo que sintió demasiadas cosas por él, al igual que también sabía que no era correspondido, no de la manera en que quería, pero mientras Stiles, su amigo, fuera feliz él también lo sería.  
Porque no hay nada mejor que ver a la persona que más quieres siendo feliz, y el castaño se lo merecía, aunque eso significara que sería su corazón el que se rompiera.   
Stiles lo abrazó y Jackson se congeló unos segundos antes de devolverle el gesto.   
— Eres de lo mejor Jacks— se rio ante el mote que el castaño había empezado a usar con él desde hace un par de días— gracias por esto— Jackson se separó y lo miró.   
— No lo hagas— Stiles le pasó el pulgar por el mentón para retirarle una lágrima— solo sigue sonriendo como lo haces— el castaño se mordió el labio, en serio ¿en qué momento Jackson se convirtió en una persona tan importante para él?   
Al igual que con Derek, no sabía cuándo sucedió, pero estaba seguro que es de lo mejor que le había sucedido y estaba agradecido por ello. Jackson miró su reloj.   
— Anda, tenemos que irnos ya para ver a tu novio jugar— Stiles se enderezó y tomó su mochila, que había dejado olvidada en el suelo.   
— No es mi novio— hizo un puchero que al rubio se le antojo adorable.   
— Aún— le sonrió socarronamente antes de encabezar el camino hacia la salida. 

\+ 

Derek no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. El partido iba de maravilla, iban 19- 13 favor Beacon Hills, él había anotado un touchdown y su equipo estaba jugando muy bien. Entonces ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?   
Ah, sí, porque en cuanto empezara el medio tiempo iban a salir sus amigos con una pancarta enorme con la frase: Stiles Stilinski, ¿quieres ser mi novio?   
Todo llevado a cabo en la mitad del campo, ¿y si lo rechazaba? 

\+ 

A Stiles le dolió la garganta de tanto gritar durante el partido, el americano era de lo más interesante una vez que le entendías, aunque seguían pareciendo neandertals a su consideración por tantos golpes recibidos, pero Derek era increíble jugándolo, así que era la excepción.   
Para cuando comenzó el medio tiempo moría por un poco de agua, la garganta le ardía horrores.  
— Voy a comprar una botella de agua, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? —Jackson lo miró con pánico.   
— No, no quiero nada, pero Stiles espera, aún no vayas— el rubio lo tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera bajar.   
— ¿Por qué no? — dijo con voz rasposa.   
— Ehhh— Jackson se agitó nervioso y miró a todos lados antes que a él— porque habrá mucha gente, si eso, mejor espera a que ya no haya tanta gente.  
— Para entonces habrá empezado el partido Jacks, y de verdad quiero agua.   
El rubio se alteró un poco, él debía encargarse de que Stiles estuviera ahí cuando Derek saliera.   
— Solo espera un poco Sti— el castaño respiró profundo antes de volver a sentarse.  
—Tú irás por mi agua— dijo y miró al frente.  
— Sí, sí, lo que digas solo quédate ahí— la pierna de Jackson rebotaba insistentemente contra el suelo, en un claro gesto nervioso adoptado de Stiles.   
Ambos observaron la presentación de las animadoras, Crazy in love era la canción que habían escogido para ese partido, de verdad ¿cómo podían ser tan flexibles? Había posiciones que a Stiles le provocaban dolor solo de verlas.   
En algún momento dejó de ver la presentación para observar a la familia de Derek, se encontraban tres filas debajo de donde él estaba, sus padres gritaron palabras de apoyo todo el partido y sus hermanas llevaban una cartulina que seguramente decía algo bonito para motivar a su hermano. Él nunca había visto una cartulina de ese tipo dirigida a él en un juego.   
Los silbidos y gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, al igual que el golpe en las costillas por parte de Jackson.   
— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó algo desorientado. Algunas personas se habían puesto de pie para poder observar mejor el campo.  
El rubio se levantó y lo jaló, llevándolo con él.   
Algunos jugadores estaban en el centro de campo, dos de ellos sostenían una pancarta enorme doblada por la mitad, pudo reconocerlos al no llevar casco, Isaac Layhey y Vernon Boyd, dos chicos que a nadie le pasarían desapercibidos por su estatura.   
Derek se encontraba justo en medio de ellos, llevaba un micrófono en la mano izquierda.  
— Nuestra primera conversación fue en este campo ¿te acuerdas? — la voz de Derek se escuchaba claramente desde los altavoces— mi balón te golpeó a ti y a Jackson— algunas risas se escucharon, al igual que unos cuantos bufidos.  
—Realmente buscaba tu atención, pero nunca con la intención del golpe, eso fue un completo accidente— Stiles se encontraba tan rojo que parecía un camarón, Jackson lo miraba con una sonrisa— considere correcto que este fuera el lugar donde lo hiciera oficial.  
En ese momento Boyd comenzó a moverse para abrir la pancarta. En letras rojas y enormes decía: Stiles Stilinski, ¿quieres ser mi novio?  
El silencio se hizo presente y la mayoría de chicos voltearon a verlo, toda la escuela sabía quién era Stiles, incluso algunos padres de familia lo miraron. Al parecer era una enorme noticia esa clase de pedida.  
— ¿Qué dices Stiles? ¿Quieres ser mi novio? — la voz de Derek se encontraba a mitad de una súplica, tal vez ya se había tardado demasiado en responder.   
Una porrista subió corriendo las escaleras, la reconoció como Érika Reyes, le entregó un micrófono que tomó con manos temblorosas.   
Sintió la enorme sonrisa formándose en su rostro antes de responder.   
— Sí, Der, si quiero— el campo estalló en aplausos y vítores, la expresión de alivio de Derek fue tal que no pudo evitar bajar corriendo y lanzarse a sus brazos en un movimiento que los dejó a ambos en el piso por la fuerza con la que se aventó, se rieron antes de mirarse a los ojos.  
Derek se inclinó y atrapo sus labios en un casto beso, no quería ir rápido con él. Quería hacerlo todo correcto.   
Además, su madre se encontraba en el público, Talia Hale enfadada no era un espectáculo que nadie quisiera ver. Aparte ya tenía suficiente con lo que sus hermanas le molestaban, no necesitaba otro motivo. 

+++ 

— ¿Te quedarás a cenar? —Stiles estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, se escuchaba ruido proveniente de la cocina, seguramente el sheriff ya había llegado, últimamente estaba más temprano en casa que de costumbre.   
— Claro, solo le aviso a mamá— Derek sacó el celular mientras dejaba la mochila al lado del sofá más pequeño.   
La respuesta de Talia fue inmediata: salúdame a Stiles, y ya tienes que traerlo a cenar. El pelinegro rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza al leer el mensaje.   
La relación con Laura había sido tensa al principio de su noviazgo con Stiles, después de la forma en la que se lo pidió no esperaba menos. Sabía que era muy probable que la chica siguiera pillada por él, pero con el pasar de las semanas Laura dejo esa relación tirante y comenzó a abrirse con él, primero sobre sus sentimientos en el momento en que se dio cuenta que su hermano pequeño era ideal para el chico que tanto le gustaba y después para mostrarle apoyo con su relación, aunque aún no estaba tan seguro el cómo se tomaría una cena con Stiles ahí. Ni mucho menos como se lo tomaría su novio con su cuñada y ex pareja sexual en la misma mesa que sus suegros.   
Dejando a un lado el lío que era la relación de Stiles y su cuñada le encantaba como sonaba la palabra novio para referirse al castaño.   
Saludó a John al entrar a la cocina y terminó de poner la mesa junto a Stiles.   
Platicar con su suegro era sencillo, le era muy fácil comenzar una conversación con él y llevarla de buena manera. Incluso la sonrisa de Stiles era diferente, seguía siendo feliz, como la que llevaba cuando estaba con él, pero había algo que solo podía describir como nostalgia, nostalgia por recuerdos que seguramente estaban acompañados de su madre sentada en la misma mesa antes de su muerte y de una relajada conversación con su padre.   
Al terminar Stiles se dirigió a la segunda planta a buscar un par de cosas que su padre le pidió.   
El sheriff miró a Derek con el rostro ligeramente ladeado mientras movía un dedo por el borde del vaso con agua.   
— Me agradas Derek— el chico sabía que ya se había tardado en darle “la charla” — pareces buen muchacho y haces feliz a mi hijo, le ha regresado su sonrisa.  
John miró a través de la ventana.  
—Una sonrisa sincera, no la mueca que siempre traía tratando de fingir una— Derek lo miró confundido, si sabía que fingía ¿por qué no había hecho nada para remediarlo? — no me mires así— Derek se percató de que John lo miraba con atención— traté de acercarme muchas veces, de arreglar lo que sea que se rompió, pero nunca lo pude conseguir, cuando estaba cerca se volvía a levantar la barrera entre ambos, algo se rompió entre nosotros cuando Claudia falleció y creo que en vez de repararlo lo tiré, no de manera consciente, pero para cuando me di cuenta era muy tarde.  
Los ojos de su suegro se habían cristalizado.  
— Estaré pendiente de ti porque quiero lo mejor para él, porque lo quiero y aún no estoy seguro de que tú seas lo mejor— Derek tragó con fuerza— pero vas por buen camino.   
Ahora fue el turno de Derek para ladear la cabeza y mirarlo con curiosidad.   
— ¿Se lo ha dicho? —preguntó.   
— ¿Qué cosa? —respondió desconcertado el sheriff— ¿Qué quiero lo mejor para él? — Derek negó con la cabeza.   
— Que lo quiere — John abrió los ojos.   
— Pero eso él lo sabe— el chico sonrió con compasión.   
— Nunca está de más decirlo de vez en cuando, tal vez debería hacerlo más seguido — se encogió de hombros y tomó una manzana del frutero.   
Le estaba dando la mordida cuando Stiles abrió la puerta.   
— Aquí están los expedientes que me pediste, papá— el castaño levantó la mirada y miró a su padre, que lo observaba como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo se volvieran a ver— deberías acomodar un poco más tus archivos.   
Esa noche su padre se recargó en el marco de la puerta a observarlo mientras el castaño trasteaba por la habitación, tratando de ordenar sus cosas.   
— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el más joven de los Stilinski al notarlo de pie ahí.   
El sheriff sonrió antes de caminar al interior y depositar un beso en su frente.   
— Que descanses hijo— dio media vuelta y caminó a la salida, sin notar que su hijo se había quedado estático en medio de la pieza— te quiero— dijo sobre su hombro y Stiles sintió que en cualquier momento despertaría de su sueño.   
Se contó los dedos para verificar si estaba dormido. Cinco. Tenía cinco dedos. No seis, en los sueños siempre hay más dedos.   
Su padre le había dicho te quiero por primera vez en años.   
La sonrisa con la que despertó a la mañana siguiente no era causada solamente por los mensajes de Derek. 

+++

Stiles llevaba una mano fuera de la ventanilla, haciendo movimientos ondulatorios, como si imitara a las olas del mar que chocaba en la costa justo debajo de ellos. Derek se estaba mordiendo el labio ante lo bien que le quedaban esas gafas oscuras a su novio. Gafas que le pertenecen y Stiles encontró en la guantera.   
La sonrisa del castaño era tan bonita que ya en varias ocasiones se había distraído de la carretera por su culpa. Si tiene una multa por velocidad dirá que Stiles es el culpable.   
No él, aunque iba conduciendo. No importa lo que digan o las pruebas que le puedan presentar.   
Sia los ha acompañado durante el viaje de dos horas en la carretera, han pasado de estar alegres a entristecerse y después volver a sonreír mientras cantan. En ese momento están entre la feliz tristeza o la tristeza feliz, como sea que se llame, si es que el término existe.   
“So, hurt with me, I’ll hurt with you  
Baby you know we can hurt together”   
Derek no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con esa canción.   
“Someday you’ll taste de freedom   
And relief of a trouble shared”  
Porque él le había dicho a Stiles que estaría ahí para enfrentar y compartir sus demonios.   
“There ain’t nothing you can say  
To scare me away”  
Porque le dijera lo que le dijera, él no se iría de su lado.   
Aparcó en el arcén, desde donde tenían una privilegiada vista de la playa y el mar. Las notas finales de We can hurt together sonaban por las bocinas. Derek repitió en voz baja:   
— No hay nada que digas para asustarme.   
Stiles sonrió y susurró:  
— Te corresponderé, nene te tengo.   
Derek sonrió de vuelta, porque sabía que era verdad. 

+

Derek ayudó a Stiles a limpiarse la arena de la espalda, su piel estaba ligeramente roja y en sus caderas se comenzaban a formar las marcas de sus manos, justo arriba del elástico de las bermudas. Lo había agarrado con demasiada fuerza.   
Stiles notó la mirada que le estaba dando y lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos a continuación.   
— Estuvo perfecto Derek, ahora quítate esa mueca de culpabilidad al ver las marcas, porque al menos a mí me encantan— el pelinegro lo miró con la boca abierta— tal vez sea un poco enfermo, pero es mi manera de sentirme un poco más tuyo, al menos en cuanto al sexo respecta.   
Derek soltó un bufido y lo atrajo un poquito más cerca, como si con su cuerpo evitara que el chico sintiera la brisa de la noche. 

+++

Stiles tragó con fuerza mientras subía las escaleras del porche. Derek había pasado por él para llevarlo a cenar con su familia y que oficialmente se conocieran.   
El pelinegro le apretó la mano con cuidado para darle apoyo antes de insertar la llave en la cerradura. No le dio tiempo a girarla cuando la puerta fue abierta desde adentro.   
Una chica menuda, de ojos y cabello castaño y una enorme sonrisa le recibió, se abalanzó contra él en un abrazo que con trabajo correspondió, ya que su novio no le soltó la mano solo pudo pasarle un brazo a la muchacha.   
Para cuando la chica se separó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano fue que se presentó.   
— Mi nombre es Cora, es un gusto por fin conocerte Stiles, mi hermano habla demasiado de ti que ya hasta me das curiosidad también— el castaño la miró con los ojos demasiado abiertos y Derek soltó algo parecido a un gruñido.   
Cora se rio ante la expresión de su hermano.  
— Me alegra saber que contigo no es un amargado— dicho esto les indicó que pasaran y cerró la puerta tras ellos.  
Derek lo hizo dirigirse a la sala, donde Talia Hale los esperaba con los brazos abiertos, literalmente, en cuantos los tuvo cerca abrazó a ambos.  
Su sonrisa no pudo evitar recordarle a Stiles a la sonrisa de su madre, estaba seguro que si estuviera viva le sonreiría de la misma manera a Derek, como diciendo: no sé si eres el indicado, pero mientras le hagas feliz es suficiente.   
Laura bajó media hora después. Media hora de estar platicando animadamente con sus suegros y su cuñada, de olvidarse de la hija mayor de los Hale y la forma que podría reaccionar al verlo, rogaba porque no le echara en cara el tipo de relación que mantuvieron.   
Sin quererlo se tensó al verla y Derek se dio cuenta, ya que tenía una mano apoyada en su rodilla, Stiles suspiró y su novio le apretó ligeramente. Ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo.  
Laura le sonrió con tristeza y se acercó a él. Para sorpresa del castaño lo abrazó, definitivamente esperaba cualquier reacción de su parte menos esa.   
— Hazlo feliz — le susurró Laura al oído, Stiles le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y cuando se separaron ésta le dirigió una sonrisa un poquito más alegre.   
Parece que los abrazos inesperados eran cosa de familia.

+++

Stiles no pudo evitar distraerse por culpa de la pancarta que había en las gradas con su nombre escrito. Un jugador del otro equipo lo golpeó después de lanzarle la bola a Jackson.   
Se levantó y leyó lo que decía:   
¡Eres el mejor Stiles!  
Acompañado de los gritos de su novio, sus cuñadas, sus suegros y para su grata sorpresa, su papá. Todos sostenían un pedazo del papel y gritaban al unísono.   
Los padres de ambos se habían conocido después de la insistencia de Talia por cenar todos juntos.   
Stiles sonrió tontamente y no tardó en anotar la pelota.   
Después otra.  
Y otra.  
Y otra.   
Él sintió que estaba dando el partido de su vida.   
Jackson se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda al finalizar el juego.   
— Que tengas tanta afición te hace jugar mejor, deberían venir más seguido— Stiles se quitó el casco y se pasó una mano por el cabello.   
Su familia, porque podía considerarla como tal, caminaba hacia ellos.   
— Algo me dice que lo harán.   
Derek lo besó al llegar a su lado, Stiles trató de rehuirle, alegando que estaba sudando asquerosamente, su novio lo abrazó más fuerte en respuesta. 

+

Anthony, el padre de Derek, se encontraba en ese momento al cuidado de la carne en el asador, Talia, junto a Cora acomodaban la mesa del patio trasero, Laura y Derek miraban los planos de un telescopio que llevaban una hora tratando de montar, ya que justo esa noche, cuando habían quedado de celebrar el partido de Stiles, ya sea que Beacon ganara o perdiera, habría una lluvia de estrellas. Y al parecer desde el patio de los Stilinski tendría una vista maravillosa.   
Y hablando de los Stilinski, ellos se encontraban en el interior de la casa, buscando el sacacorcho y las copas para brindar.   
— Stiles— comenzó su padre como quien no quiere la cosa.   
Sabía que desde hace rato tenía algo para decirle, solo estaba esperando a que se decidiera a hablar.   
— ¿Qué sucede, papá? — rebuscó en el cajón, sin dirigirle la mirada.  
— Sé que me equivoqué— prosiguió John, Stiles se detuvo en su tarea y se giró para mirarlo— no supe llevar la muerte de tu madre de manera adecuada y tampoco supe tratarte después de ello y… — la voz se le cortó.  
— Solo lo siento y espero que en algún momento me puedas perdonar el no haber estado cuando me necesitabas— una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y se apresuró a limpiarla, no quería que su hijo lo viera llorar.   
Stiles le sonrió y se acercó a abrazarlo, al principio fue un abrazo tímido, que se fue apretando un poco con el pasar de los minutos. John lloró sin quererlo con la cara enterrada en el hombro de su hijo y Stiles lo acompañó, porque después de años por fin volvían a conectarse un poquito, compartiendo y sacando el dolor mutuo.   
Cuando ambos sacaron todas las lágrimas que necesitaban se separaron, John depositó un beso en su sien antes de separarse.   
— Quiero lo mejor para ti, hijo— el sheriff se limpió las mejillas, Stiles lo miró con curiosidad— y no sé si Derek sea lo mejor, pero creo que se acerca bastante.   
— Me hace feliz, papá— musitó.  
— Con eso me basta— John lo jaló en un nuevo abrazo antes de seguir buscando el sacacorcho.  
Al finalizar la cena todos se acostaron sobre el pasto para poder observar el cielo. Después de una hora de armar el telescopio y que cuando creían que quedó listo se dieron cuenta que faltaba un tornillo y trataron de ver a través de él, éste se cayó, por lo que decidieron recostarse y así ver la lluvia de estrellas.   
Derek tenía a Stiles abrazado, el castaño con la cabeza recargada en el pecho de su novio y ambos cubiertos con una cobija.   
— Te quiero— susurró Stiles cuando la primera estrella cruzó el cielo.   
— Te quiero— respondió Derek y le dio un beso en la coronilla.   
Stiles estaba seguro que podría quedarse así, para siempre con Derek.   
Tal vez no en esa posición. Definitivamente no en esa, él esperaba que fuera en muchas más posiciones y de muchas diferentes maneras.   
Pero de lo que estaba completamente seguro es que quería quedarse con Derek tanto como la vida se lo permitiera. 

+++

Miró maravillado el álbum, había muy buenas fotos en él, y claramente no lo decía porque él fuera el protagonista de todas ellas. Los ángulos y las vistas eran hermosos.   
— ¿Desde cuándo eres fotógrafo? — Stiles pasó la mano por encima de una de las fotos.  
— Solo es un hobbie desde que tenía 13.   
— Joder, es bastante tiempo— murmuró el castaño.  
— Solo son seis años Stiles, no exageres— el chico de ojos cafés miró a su novio.  
— Con mayor razón, en estos dos años no me habías dicho eso y tonto de mí por no darme cuenta que siempre andas con tu pequeña cámara— Stiles rodó los ojos. Derek lo miró con una sonrisa.   
El pelinegro le pasó el otro álbum.  
— Este no tiene mucho que lo empecé.   
Stiles no dudó en abrirlo. Todas eran fotos de ellos. Juntos. Solos o con su familia y amigos, porque Stiles había hecho un par de amigos de verdad en la universidad, aparte de Jackson y Danny. Miró la fecha de la primera foto.   
— Derek, ésta fue del día que nos conocimos ¿cómo es que hace poco lo empezaste? — su ceño se frunció tanto que le pasó un dedo en medio de las cejas para que se relajara.  
— Porque sé que aún nos falta mucho más— Stiles lo besó.   
Un beso despacio, cargado de sentimientos y promesas.   
— ¿Te quedarás toda la noche? — murmuró el pelinegro cuando se separaron para tomar aire.   
— Solo si quieres que lo haga —Derek sonrió y se acomodó mejor sobre su novio.   
— Siempre lo querré. 

+

Laura entró con el paraguas en la mano, su impermeable iba escurriendo, y sus botas rechinaban horriblemente sobre el piso de madera. La lluvia seguía torrencial afuera.   
— No puedo creer que no fuera por nosotras— murmuró Cora mientras entraba, venía en peores condiciones que su hermana.   
— Me va a escuchar, juro que lo hará, no puedo creer que nos dejara botadas en la estación.   
— Más le vale que no esté entre las piernas de su novio porque juro que mato a ambos— la menor de los Hale subió con paso firme las escaleras.   
Se aproximó al cuarto de su hermano y estaba a punto de gritarles cuando se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la escena frente a ella.   
Derek estaba abrazado a Stiles, con medio rostro escondido en su pecho y babeándole la camiseta al castaño. Stiles tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Ambos completamente ajenos a la tormenta en el exterior y a que tenían que ir a recogerlas después de su viaje desde Boston, donde Laura estudiaba Medicina y Cora la había acompañado para pasar más tiempo con su hermana durante las vacaciones.   
Laura entró movida por la curiosidad al no escuchar los gritos de Cora.   
— ¿Por qué no están teniendo sexo? — murmuró. Cora solo negó con la cabeza.   
— Cuando es el indicado el amor es más que solo sexo.   
Ambas retrocedieron y cerraron la puerta con cuidado.   
— Págame— Cora estiró la mano— te dije que no los volveríamos a encontrar en posiciones comprometedoras después de aquella vez.  
Laura murmuró por lo bajo algo parecido a: malditos traidores, ¿por qué no estaban de calenturientos cuando lo necesitaba? Y sacó dos billetes de 50 dólares, se los entregó a regañadientes, Cora se fue silbando alegremente a su recámara.   
Laura miró la puerta una última vez antes de negar con la cabeza y dirigirse al baño.   
No podía pedir nada más que el amor de su vida fuera feliz con su hermano.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto basándome en la canción de Bad reputation de Shawn Mendes (de ahí el nombre, ya sé, súper original) *pone los ojos en blanco* Chandelier y un montón más de Sia, es que esa mujer canta hermoso!!!   
> En fin, cualquier comentario que quieran dejar yo encantada los leeré :)   
> Quería hacer mi pequeña contribución a más fics Sterek en español en esta plataforma so... espero les haya gustado :)


End file.
